Talk:Czech Republic
Republic ? I agree that "Prague, CZ" is a clear reference to "czech", but I would rather disagree with "Republic" as this is a future reference late 21st century, and we clearly don't know what happened to this country during World War 3 and Post-atomic horror. The Republic may not exist anymore. On MA-fr, I've chosen to call it "Tchéquie" which is an alternative name for "République tchèque" without political indications, but in english, I have not found any equivalent. Should this article be renamed "Czech" simply ? - From Cardassia with pain (talk) 00:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :No. In English, Czech is the people. Not the country. -- sulfur (talk) 13:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The Republic may not exist in the future, but without a statement that it doesn't exist, this should be left alone. 31dot (talk) 19:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I know it's the people, not the country. just thought a non political term would be more appropriate, as many political things could have happened over the 58 (2071) 50-70 next years {EDIT: confusion with another date}. Remember that unknown governments collapsed during WW3 for example. In the ST universe, Europe could also evolve into some kind of federation like USA with sovereignty transferred to "European Alliance"/"European Hegemony" (example : "Republic of Texas" became "State of Texas" in 1845 when it was annexed into USA, the "TX" code wouldn't have changed). It's in fact only an english problem as there are alternatives in other languages : * in czech : [http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%8Cesko Česká republika, geografickým jednoslovným názvem Česko] * in german : [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tschechien Tschechien (amtlich Tschechische Republik)] * in french : [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%A9publique_tch%C3%A8que République tchèque, ou Tchéquie] The only term I just found is , but as Wikipedia says it has not been used intensively : "Following the dissolution of Czechoslovakia at the end of 1992, the Czech part of the former nation found itself without a common single-word name in English. In 1993, the Czech Ministry of Foreign Affairs suggested the name Czechia as an official alternative in all situations other than formal official documents and the full names of government institutions; however, this has not become widespread in English." Obviously, most of MA-en users rather never or rarely speak about this country, maybe we could ask on MA-cz which term they use when speaking in english. - From Cardassia with pain (talk) 00:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I am the one responsible for the reference to Prague, CZ. In the ISO 3166 directory, CZ is the code for the Czech Republic. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ISO_3166-1 Here is more information about ISO 3166. http://www.iso.org/iso/country_codes When there was the country Czechslovakia, the code was CS. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ISO_3166-3 Throwback (talk) 03:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I knew where the reference came from. In order to stop debates, I've added a commentary in order to note that CZ may not be a republic anymore as of late 21st century. - From Cardassia with pain (talk) 15:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :That info is nice and all, but includes way too much speculation and back-track explaining. I've simplified to note only that the code means "Czech Republic". -- sulfur (talk) 15:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Based simply on the "CZ" letters, saying that this state will be a republic as of 2070s-2090s, is not speculation !!!! If the "French Republic" becomes strangely in the future the "French Kingdom" again, the FR and FRA codes won't change, that's why I agree with a more geographical term rather than a political name. - From Cardassia with pain (talk) 16:18, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Going into the extra added detail isn't required though. When you state that this is assumptions and speculation, those things should be avoided. That's why the discussion is on here instead, so that people can easily find that information. The short and simple fact is... "CZ" was listed in the screen, so we have to go with all we know which is simply that "CZ" "Czech Republic". We cannot make any further assumptions or guesses. If you want to get into that, almost every single nation state-type article we have will require an enormous disclaimer such as the one you suggested. -- sulfur (talk) 16:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I didn't state that "every single nation state-type article" should be rewritten. I agree with the fact this is clear reference to the czech state or area, but it's the first state where a political entity ("Republic") is referenced (except long time established major states USA, URSS and UK). This country was even established in 1993 during the most divergent era between our real world and the Star Trek world. If after Eugenics Wars, this state evolved into a monarchy, the "Czech Kingdom" would also have the CZ code, that's why I rather used the neutral official "Tchéquie" term on MA-fr, sadly there is no official short term in english. - From Cardassia with pain (talk) 17:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC)